To The Edge Of The Earth
by secretsecrettunnel
Summary: AU: Avatar Aang has completed his training and is ready to join the Four Nations Council. An attack by the crazed Fire Nation Princess has disasterous consequences and Aang has no choice but to save the world with his companions - the fun loving but lazy Lady Toph Bei Fong; the sarcastic and love sick Prince Sokka; and the icy Princess Katara who wants nothing to do with him.
1. Prologue

**To The Edge Of The Earth  
>Prologue: Excerpts <strong>

_**Excerpt from A History of Avatars.**_

_The death of Avatar Roku is confusing and has created much argument and debate amongst scholars. While many presumed him dead due to the explosion of the volcanic mass upon Roku's Island during the battle between himself and the late Fire Lord Sozin, some scholar refused to accept the fact until a body was recovered. The body of Sozin was recovered from the shore of the island once the fires had died down, however light excavations of the island did not lead to the Avatar's body being found._

_Scholars further argued that the lack of a new Avatar apparent in the Air Nomad's meant that Roku had not died. While this was a viable theory for a number of decades after the incident on Roku Island it was not practical in the long run due to the expected life span of most humans._

_**Excerpt from article in Ba Sing Se Gazette.**_

_The ground breaking for the Roku Memorial will begin in only a week's time. A team of both Earth and Firebenders has been created to begin the arduous task of removing the layers of stone and potentially still active lava to allow for the successful construction of the foundations for the structure after nearly one hundred years absence of The Avatar._

_**Emergency communication between Roku Island and Palace, Caldera City.**_

_There has been an unexpected discovery on the island. The Fire Lord must be brought here ASAP. The Avatar has been found._

_**Emergency communication between Palace, Caldera City and Western Air Temple.**_

_Fire Lord Azulon demands the presence of the most senior Monks from each Temple. Avatar Roku was recovered from the island in a comatose state. His life expired soon after. The next Air Nomad Avatar must be found._

_**Excerpt from article in Ba Sing Se Gazette.**_

_Avatar Roku's remains have finally been entombed next to those of his wife._

_**Broadcast across all communications.**_

_On this day it is with great happiness that the Southern Air Temple can announce that Avatar Aang has come of age and has began his training._


	2. Chapter 1

**To The Edge Of The Earth  
>Chapter 1<strong>

His leg bounced nervously. He had travelled the world and had met Emperors and Kings, Princesses and Mayors but this was different – this was giving his opinions on politics and mediating treaties. This was attempting to make a difference to the world.

His training had not prepared him for this. At sixteen he had been plucked from the Southern Air Temple and his peaceful life. Proclaimed at the Avatar, Aang had been deep in denial – he was sure they had picked the wrong person. Anil, his guardian, had laughed at the young man when he had proclaimed that it was all a big misunderstanding.

But when he had arrived at the North Pole and Master Pakku had put him through his paces and the water had swirled through the air under his command Aang had felt... elated. Excited. _Powerful_. Aang had become a Master Airbender at only twelve years old, but his mastery of Waterbending was achieved in an unheard length of time – only six months.

Earthbending had been harder for the young Avatar, taking more than a year and more than one instructor. He had begun his training under the tutelage of General Fong but found his methods... unorthodox and uncomfortable. The General had wanted to push the young man to his fullest extent and had done so by using dangerous tactics. Aang had left the General's fortress on his Sky Bison, Appa, and headed towards the East of the continent. While travelling he heard a rumour of a young blind girl who could Earthbend even the strongest men to their knees.

He managed to find the Blind Bandit in the underground wrestling ring beneath Gaoling. Toph Bei Fong was the daughter of Lao Bei Fong and her instruction of the Avatar in Earthbending had caused quite a stir. However, under her rough and tumble (and sometimes terrifying) lessons Aang had become an excellent Earthbender and learned to put his teacher's unique skills to good use.

From there, Aang travelled to the capital of the Fire Nation and settled in the palace in the Caldera City to begin his Firebending training. His lessons had been conducted by a number of the Royal Family – primarily the Crown Prince Iroh and his nephew Prince Zuko who was fourth in line to the throne. The training had been intense, lasting around eight months. The most horrifying moment of Aang's life had occurred during his Mastery Test when Iroh's brother, Ozai, had shot a bolt of pure lightening towards him. He had redirected the blow but there had been a moment of sheer terror as he had stared into the Prince's eyes.

But all the hard work had led to here. He was a fully realised Avatar, one of the youngest ever in recorded history, at only eighteen. And now the real work would begin.

Avatar Aang tried to conceal his heavy sigh from the other occupants of the room. He was in an antechamber of the palace of the Earth King, readying himself for the first meeting of the Four Nations Council which he would attend in his new capacity. While he was an intelligent young man, Aang felt as though he was politically ignorant and that he would not add much value to this meeting – worst of all he worried that he would make the wrong decisions due to his lack of knowledge.

"An unhappy Airbender is not a sight I am accustomed to seeing."

"And you without a cup of tea makes me feel the same," Aang replied, a smile blooming over his face as he turned towards Iroh. The Fire Lord's eldest son looked resplendent in his layered robes of crimson and black. "How are you General?"

"Old," He replied with a hearty laugh, his hands coming to rest over his shaking belly. His chuckles died out before a hand clasped down on Aang's shoulder. "Though, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Uncle?"

"At least once more."

"What troubles you, Aang?" Iroh asked quietly, the gentle touch on the Avatar's shoulder turning to steel as he led him to the side of the room away from prying ears. The elderly General peered into Aang's face, as though he could read his thoughts. "I do not think I have ever seen you so unhappy and I was there when you met Azula for the first time."

"Father, don't tease the poor man," Aang turned and smiled as Lu Ten stopped to stand beside them. The Crown Prince's son bowed to him before grinning. "He's probably worried that Uncle Ozai is going to shoot him again."

"Lu Ten!" Iroh scolded as Aang gave an uneasy laugh, his eyes bouncing around the room as he looked for the other Fire Nation Prince. He found the tall man talking to Lord Bei Fong, neither looking like they were particularly enjoying the conversation.

"He is not entirely wrong," Aang joked in reply. His eyes met Iroh's only intense stare and his lips pulled downwards again. "I'm just worried that I'm not ready for this."

"No one is ever ready for their first political meeting of this sort," Lu Ten soothed with a shrug of his shoulder. "I've been doing this since I was your age and I still never feel totally prepared – even after more than ten years!"

"That is not helping our young friend, I'm sure," Iroh said, shaking his head disapprovingly though a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. He reached out and grasped Aang's upper arms, pulling the younger man so that he was forced to look directly at the General. "Aang, this lack of confidence in yourself frustrates me greatly. It will be difficult to find your place in this new world but it will come. We all must make mistakes before we reach our full potential and realise what are parts are in life."

"Thank you Uncle," Aang replied as his shoulders sagged. He did not entirely believe his words, but he didn't want to let him down. "I will try my best."

"That is all anyone can ask of you, Avatar Aang," Iroh answered, squeezing his arms in reassurance before letting go and sweeping the Airbender around. His arm looped around Aang's shoulder and he was once again pulling him across the room. "Come, let me introduce you to some of the Council Members you have not yet met."

Aang glance over his shoulder at Lu Ten who could only shrug his shoulder and mouth his apologies for his father before he was swallowed into the crowd of diplomats, Iroh's grasp the only thing keeping him afloat. There were a few familiar faces dotted about the room and when he met Anil's eyes the older monk gave him a reassuring smile – Aang would have liked to have stopped to talk to his old mentor but Iroh kept the pace steady and only stopped when they were in front of two clearly Water Tribe men.

"Chief Hakoda, it had been too long," Iroh cheerfully slapped Aang on the shoulder before grasping the dark skinned man's arm in a traditional handshake. "I hope your wife is faring well? Let me introduce you to Aang – Aang this is Chief Hakoda and his son, Prince Sokka." Iroh gestured towards the other man who was in his early twenties. "They represent the Southern Water Tribe at these meetings."

"You are too informal Uncle," Hakoda frowned at the aging Fire Nation Prince and Aang tensed, wondering if the Southern Water Tribe was as rigid as their counterparts in the North. Aang was surprised that in his relief he didn't float to the ceiling as Hakoda continued. "And that is just how I like it. Avatar Aang, it is a pleasure to meet you. It's a shame that you did not come to the South to train – I think we could have all been wonderful friends."

"I have heard a lot of good things about you, Chief Hakoda" Aang answered, meeting the Chief's handshake with a grip of his own. In truth, he had heard about the Southern Chief and it had all been positive things. He had also heard that the man was intimidating, standing a head above everyone else in the room and almost as wide with the muscles of a Savage Tribal man.

While it was true that Hakoda was tall and built as strongly as a man who had to hunt for his meals, Aang was not intimidated in the least – he was as tall, if not taller than the older man and the smile that graced the Chief's face was genuine and kind. Aang could not say the same thing about the Chief's son.

Sokka was staring at the Avatar, a not unkind look on his face, but not one which screamed welcome. It was clear that he was wary of Aang and was unsure how to react to his presence. Like his father he was tall and strongly built – without the friendly smile and merry twinkling of the ice blue eyes he could see why other people found the men of the Southern Water Tribe intimidating.

"Please, just call me Hakoda – Chief makes me feel old," Hakoda insisted, laughing at himself easily.

"That's because you are old," Sokka quipped. He eyed Aang for a few more moments before sticking his arm out to shake. "It's an honour to meet you, Avatar Aang."

"Oh, no, just Aang. Just Aang is fine," His cheeks flushed as he reached out and clasped Sokka's forearm. It was a tight grip and Aang knew this was a test of his own manliness. He warily watched as Sokka considered his shake before the older boy let go and smiled at him.

"Well, Just Aang, are you nervous?" Hakoda asked, his hand gesturing around the room at the assembled delegated. "Your first meeting – pretty scary, huh?"

"I'm alright," Aang answered, trying to force a sense of bravado into his voice as he watched Iroh carefully. "It's a bit overwhelming, but I hope that I can make a difference for the people."

"Spoken like a true Avatar," Iroh announced happily. He looked like he wanted to say more but a great gong sounded throughout the room, drawing the attention of the chattering crowd. A small man, spectacles perched on the end of his nose stood by the door to meeting hall.

"General Yang invites all Council members to take their seats," His voice called through the room and as a mass everyone began to move forward, conversations coming to a close as they filed into the room.

Aang was close to the back of the crowd, walking slowly forward. He had been just about to cross the threshold into the room when a young woman clad in blue with a tumbling mane of dark brown curls cut in front of him, sending an icy glare over her shoulder with bright blue eyes.

He stopped in his tracks, his face neutral but his mind reeling. The woman kept walking and other Council members streamed around him. She had been beautiful – Aang was sure he hadn't seen a more entrancing creature in his life. Her wave of hostility however had frightened him.

After all, having enemies before he had even sat down for his first Council meeting was not part of the plan.

...

Aang shifted slightly in his seat, trying to simultaneously meet everyone's eyes but also avoiding prolonged contact. He was seated at the main dais with the Arbitrator, a stern looking man from the Earth Kingdom – a notary sat on the other side of Arbitrator General Yang poised to take minutes.

Set in an oval around the dais sat the rest of the Council, the Nations represented by a colourful group of people. The Earth Kingdom delegates seemed to sit the most stiffly, King Kuei sending surreptitious glances towards King Bumi around Lord Bei Fong – there were also a number of high ranking Generals that Aang didn't recognise. He easily named the Monks Anil and Tashi and Nuns Kwang and Yun from each of the Air Temples. The delegation from the Northern Water Tribe was made up of the Chief Arnook, his son-in-law Hahn and Aang's Waterbending Master Pakku – their blue and purple tunics clashed terribly with the autumnal shades of the Airbenders.

His eyes lingered on the Southern Water Tribe group, the Chief and his son sitting with the young woman he had glimpsed as the Council had been invited to sit. She could not have been more than two or three years older than himself. Colour tinged his cheeks when her eyes bored into his own. He snapped his gaze away and surveyed the Fire Nation group, made up of the Royal family, Princes Iroh, Lu Ten and Ozai. The young Avatar was surprised that Fire Lord Azulon was not in attendance.

He started slightly when he also realised that the young Water Tribe delegate was the only woman in the room bar the two Airbending Nuns.

"Thank you, thank you," General Yang's voice cut through the murmur of the assembled group. He stood, his girth astounding and his voice gruff as he addressed the room. "Thank you for joining me today – your attendance is appreciated. It is a great honour to stand here with you all and to stand here and welcome Avatar Aang to his first Council gathering as a fully realised Avatar."

"Uh," Aang cleared his throat as all eyes in the room darted to him. He was unsure whether he was meant to say anything and his own gaze met Anil's who gave a single shake of his head. Instead of saying something that would offend someone, he simply smiled and nodded his head in greeting.

"Do not be fooled by Avatar Aang's youth – I'm sure we all expect to see great things from him," General Yang continued onwards, laying out the meeting's agenda.

Aang felt lost as the man's list seemed to comprise of over one hundred different area's that needed covered. The Four Nation's Council would meet every day for ten days, but surely that was not enough time to address everything that apparently needed resolved. His attention slammed back to General Yang when he heard the words abdication and Fire Nation.

"...As put forth by Prince Iroh, the abdication of his father is to be discussed at the earliest convenience..."

He glanced over at the Fire Nation Prince, trying to keep his face neutral at the shocking news. Iroh's face was impassive, his usually cheery demeanour in place as he listened to General Yang. Yang continued with his list, its items continuing to stretch to impossible lengths.

Eventually the meeting began. The first part of the meeting consisted of previous passed motions being discussed – their viability or failure being hotly contested over. Aang estimated that this lasted almost two hours. While he was not included in these conversations and discussions he watched with avid eyes as many members of the Council put forward opinions. He was not well versed in politics, but used this time to figure out where other members sat on the political scales and whose ideas and values he felt were in the best interests of the population.

"Alright, let's being with this round of meetings agenda – Prince Iroh, you have the floor to discuss the matter of abdication," General Yang used a large fountain pen to score something of his list. Aang watch as Iroh rose to his feet, still steady despite nearing his seventieth year.

"As many of you know, Fire Lord Azulon is well past one hundred years of age. After lengthy discussions with his advisors, myself and Prince Ozai, my father has decided that it is time for him to step down from the throne to allow for more leisurely activities," Iroh looked at his brother for a moment, the two sharing a silent conversation. Iroh cleared his throat and continued. "It is my honour to take over from my father and continue to reign as Fire Lord. With the approval of the Council we would like to set this in motion and begin preparations for the required ceremonies."

"This has come out of the blue, surely the Fire Lord himself should be here to discuss this," King Kuei shot out of his seat as soon as Iroh had returned to his own, his fist banging into his open palm. "Is this an elaborate ruse of some sort?"

"I can assure you that it is not, Your Highness," Ozai's oil slick voice cut through the chamber at Kuei's accusation. "Our father has decided that his time to reign has ended and that he simply wishes to enjoy what remains of his life without having to attend meetings such as this and the like. Or are you implying that my father is hatching some sort of diabolical plot to rule the world?"

Aang watched, curious as Kuei seemed to shrink back into himself with Ozai's every word. The youngest son of Fire Lord Azulon had always scared Aang – he had seemed much more ruthless during sparring than his brother, nephew or son, as though he was looking for an opening in Aang's defence to get in the final killing hit. On one hand, the Avatar was glad that he had been able to fight against someone who did not hold back in anyway – Prince Ozai had surely made him a better fighter for it – but he had also been worried that the man had his own hidden agenda.

"I'm sure Kuei meant no such thing, Ozai," Chief Arnook diffused the situation with his low rumbling tone, gesturing for Ozai to return to his seat. "It does just come as a bit of the shock. While I do not have issue with this sudden change I do have to question whether Iroh is capable of taking on the role. I mean you no ill intentions, but you are yourself getting on in life."

"That is true," Iroh announced, an easy smile on his face. He looked at Lu Ten for a moment before turning to the room again. "However my son is not ready to take the throne. He is not wed yet."

"Oh, please," Aang's eyes had been following the discussion from person to person with great interest. He was intrigued to find his eyes now rested on the young Water Tribe Woman. "It's bad enough that most of this council assume age is a factor in how well one can do their job, but whether they're married or not takes it to a whole other level."

"You know how important traditions are and for the Fire Nation this is one of their stipulations" Pakku shot back. Aang was quite surprised when the older man rolled his eyes and sneered at the woman. "Your Waterbending is a testament to that."

"That is out of line Master Pakku," General Yang stood up as he levelled the Water Tribe man with a glare. "This Council meeting is to discuss and debate matters that affect the world – not petty squabbles between families and individuals." Pakku waved his hand in apology at the Arbitrator whose eyes now turned to the Water Tribe woman. "We are all aware of your feelings on equality and patriarchy, Princess Katara. If you could refrain from rehashing old arguments then we may all make it out of the building in time for dinner tonight."

"I will only do so when every Nation embraces the notion that men and women, young or old, deserve the same basic human rights," Katara snapped back, her gaze fiery as she stared at General Yang.

Aang had expected the room to plunge into a deathly silence at her petulance – he was waiting for the General to snap, to expel her from the room until she could hold her tongue. Instead he observed many of the Council members simply sighing, rolling their eyes or muttering to each other under their breath. Hakoda curling a hand around Katara's arm and pulled her towards him, muttering in her ear until her bravado faded and she looked towards the notes on the scrolls in front of her.

"I apologise, please continue," Her voice was low as she picked up a fountain pen and made a few marks on the paper.

"Very well," General Yang looked around the room for long moment, his gaze sweeping over the assembled dignitaries. "There is no point continuing to argue over age and marital status regarding the succession in the matter of the Fire Lord. Avatar Aang, what do you think of this matter?"

"I..." Aang gulped, suddenly nervous as all eyes in the room were on him. He didn't know what he was meant to say. What was General Yang actually asking him? He could feel his palms becoming clammy as he became more and more nervous. His stare stopped on Monk Anil, the elderly man smiling at him patiently. Sucking in a deep breath Aang opened his mouth. "I believe that Iroh is more than capable of leading his nation – he has the experience of being a politician and a military General behind him. He also has a great love for his people and would always strive to do what is best for them." Anil nodded at him discreetly, his smile widening in pride.

A number of other Council members also seemed happy with his answer, some nodding thoughtfully or smiling at him as his gaze passed over them. Others, such as Kuei, remained impassive or discreetly whispered to their companions over his words. Katara's hard stare met his as he looked over at the Southern Water Tribe delegates, her mouth a grim line.

"Thank you for your opinion, Avatar Aang," Yang made a further note on his paper. "We shall put this to vote for Council approval and then move forward with the next item on the agenda."

Aang did not manage to contain his sigh of relief as Yang's proclamation rang out through the room. He hadn't made a fool of himself or started an international incident. Or at least he didn't think he had, though with the way Katara continued to glare at him from across the room he wasn't too sure how long peace would last.


	3. Chapter 2

**To The Edge Of The Earth  
>Chapter 2<strong>

Dinner was taken with the Monks and Nuns of the Air Temples. Anil doted on him much as he had when Aang had been at the temple as a young child – he had been one of his few companions whose opinions and actions did not change when he was revealed as the Avatar. He was getting on in years having celebrated eighty Autumnal Equinoxes but this just compounded how wise the man was – Aang would rarely seek advice from anyone else. Nun Yun from the Eastern Temple was similarly kind – she had been present when Aang and Appa had met for the first time.

Aang enjoyed the time he was able to spend with his people, but was glad to escape the room when he had felt Monk Tashi's stare on him. Tashi was fully enlightened and held no attachment to the world and while Aang appreciated the teachings that the Monk was eager to pass on he knew in his heart that as the Avatar he would never be able to become like Tashi.

He contemplated how one would feel if they were fully enlightened as he headed down the corridor of the Ba Sing Se Palace towards his suite of rooms. There were more rooms in his suite than he knew what to do with and while Prince Zuko had joked with him about the perks of being the Avatar when they had spent time together in the Fire Nation it still made Aang uncomfortable. He would much prefer to sleep in the stable, tucked against Appa's flank than in the overly opulent chambers he was provided with wherever he went.

"I would recognise that weak root anywhere."

Aang jumped, his Airbender fluttering his robes as he turned in the direction of the voice.

"The Avatar shouldn't be so easily frightened or startled!" The feminine voice cackled down the long corridor, her voice bouncing off the walls. She stepped out of the shadows and Aang relaxed as an easy smile spread across his face.

"Perhaps my root is so weak because my Sifu was terrible?" Aang asked, as a cheeky grin bloomed. He waited for the girl to catch up with him.

"Perhaps I should put you through that wall?"

"It's good to see you too, Toph," Aang wrapped his arms around the tiny girl for a quick hug before releasing her and laughing. "Spirits, what are you wearing?"

"Shut up," Toph punched at his arm, falling into step beside him. Her bare toes peaked out from beneath the long silk skirts of her dress. "The Lord Bei Fong decrees and the Ladies fall into line." She puffed out a breath, ruffling the strands of hair that had came loose from her up-do and spilled across her forehead. "Whatever, I'm sure you look dorkier than I do."

"Very true," Aang laughed. They continued down the corridor in an easy silence as they headed towards the guest wing. He opened his mouth, ready to ask about the health of a mutual friend when her small fist lashed out and rapped against the dark wood of a door.

Without missing a beat Toph continued stomping down the empty hallway. Aang gaped at her, confused as he trotted along behind her and followed her into an opulent sitting room. He continued to stare in astonishment as she merely threw herself onto a cushy sofa, skirts flying to her bruised knees.

"You better not be annoying any Ambassadors," Aang grumbled. He sighed in defeat as he shuffled to the other sofa and folded his lanky frame into it. "I can't be getting into trouble like that anymore."

"Cool your jets there Twinkle Toes," Toph waved a careless hand towards the still open door. "These guys are cool – not some of those old stuffy guys you have to spend all of your waking hours with from now on."

"Gee, thanks for reminding me."

Toph scoffed out a non-word at him in reply. The silence continued but was not uncomfortable – they were very good friends but truly had little in the way to relate to each other. Toph was unyielding and tough as the element she bended and if she had news she would have spit it out straight away – concisely and to the point. As the Avatar, Aang knew that his news would have already been broadcast to her.

"You interrupted my supper for this? Come on Toph, this is hardly a party."

A wide grin cross Toph's face and Aang turned his eyes to the door way. The Southern Chief's son, Sokka, strode into the room with a smile almost as huge as the Earthbender's.

"I dunno Sokka, it's not every day you get to have a private gathering with the Avatar," Toph cackled out in reply. Aang gave the tall man a sheepish grin as their eyes met, Sokka rolled his eyes in return as he moved to sit on a much too delicate looking chair. "Have you two...?"

"Yeah, we met before the meeting earlier," Sokka answered. Aang felt uneasy as he watched him lean back in the chair, tipping it onto two precarious legs. "Katara's pretty annoyed with you by the way."

"Me?" Aang squeaked out, a flush burning up his cheeks.

"What, no!" Sokka gave him a strange look. "Though she probably hates you on principal alone being the Avatar and all. I meant you Toph – you run off and don't say goodbye when we were all in Omashu and then you knock on the door so loudly our Gran Gran could probably hear it in the South Pole."

"Please, she needs to loosen her bindings and stop being such a stuck up-"

"And I've missed you too, Toph."

Aang suppressed the whimper that tried to escape his throat as his eyes darted to the doorway once again. He didn't think he had ever seen an icier glare than the one covering the face of the Princess of the Southern Water Tribe. While he was glad that it wasn't inflicted on him this time it still didn't diminish its effects.

"You know we'll never see eye to eye," Toph retorted easily, sliding to sit up straight and twisting her skirts in an extremely painful way. There was silence in the room. "Get it? Never see? Eye to eye?"

Katara sighed, clucking her tongue in annoyance as she finally stepped into the room. She hooked her foot around the wood and pulled the door closed behind her, carefully balancing a tray with tea service on it, and moved to place it onto the low table between all the seats. Aang managed to calm himself down a he realised that her ire wasn't directed at him.

"I swear to the Spirits, your jokes never get better," Sokka laughed, slapping his knee as he reached forward and plucked a small baked treat from the tray.

"Neither do yours," Toph retorted, reaching out to grab a tea cup and then holding it out in the general direction of Katara. The Water Tribe woman took it from the younger girl's grasp and moved around the room, sitting on the sofa with Aang and pouring the tea easily. She passed it back before reaching out and pouring the rest of the group tea.

"So... what did we do to have the Avatar grace us with his presence?" Sokka asked gleefully, the stiff body language and demeanour from before the meeting gone. Aang opened his mouth to interject. "Sorry, sorry, just Aang, I remember."

"I taught this guy all the Earthbending he knows," Toph proclaimed. She continued on with pride lacing her voice. "Worst student I ever had."

"I'm the only student you've ever had," Aang protested weakly, accepting the filled tea cup from Katara and only briefly meeting her cold gaze with a soft nod of thanks.

"Exactly."

"Toph and I are good friends," Aang answered Sokka's question. He shifted nervously on the embroidered fabric as he felt Katara's eyes boring into the side of his head. "We don't get to see each other enough. I didn't realise she was going to hold the Bei Fong Court when I bumped into her earlier."

"Twinkle Toes, if I was going to hold court you would know all about it," Toph sneered before downing her tea cup – she wiped the back of her hand across her mouth, smearing lip paint across her cheek. She jerked her head towards Sokka. "I don't know how you've managed to avoid this bone head for so long, Aang."

"Not everyone's bad reputation precedes them," Katara said quietly with a pointed look at the Earthbender, eyeing the streak of red.

"Sweetness you're the one with the reputation, not your brother," Toph cackled out a laugh as an angry blush spread over Katara's cheeks. "You must be burning in rage having to be in the same room as the Avatar. A man in a powerful place – he's probably here to trample your feminism to the ground."

"Toph!" Aang yelped out, turning to face Katara as an embarrassed flush spread down his neck. "That's not true, I swear. I think all men and woman-"

"Please, I don't want to hear about it," Katara interjected, raising a hand to cut him off before taking a sip of her tea. Aang stared at her profile as she drank, the high line of her cheek bone and the gentle curve of her jaw imprinted in his memory. "While you may have your ideals and morals now, give it a year – if that – and you will be the same as the other pig-headed and deluded men who make up a majority of that council."

"Katara," Sokka groaned out, a hand drawing down his face in exasperation. "You can't say stuff like that to the Avatar."

"No, it's okay." Aang shrugged, taking a gulp of his own tea before plastering a pleasant smile on his face. "Everyone is allowed an opinion and it's not like you guys know me. For all you know I could be the misogynist that you think I am. It just means that I'm going to have to somehow prove to you how wrong you are about me."

"She's always like this, Aang," Sokka replied, pleased that the other man hadn't reacted in the way he had expected to Katara's tirade. "It's nothing personal."

The group sat in silence for a few moments, Katara looking suitably affronted at the lack of reaction from Aang. Toph broke the silence with a snort.

"Urgh, this is so awkward now," Toph threw her head back against the sofa. "I thought that this would be a good opportunity for Twinkle Toes here to make friends."

"I have friends, Toph," Aang answered, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, I mean friends your own age and not just Fire Nation nationals. No offence, but Monk Anil isn't exactly going to be taking you to any taverns for ale any time soon," Toph explained. "And I don't think Prince Ozai is going to want you to braid his beard either."

"That guy gives me the creeps," Sokka shivered, his fingers moving to pull his skin up at his eye brows in a crude imitation of an arch. He tried to mimic the voice of the Prince. "_Do you think we are hatching a diabolical plot_? I mean really, who talks like that?"

"He's not that bad a guy," Aang offered sheepishly. "I mean, yeah he's a bit... devious and razor sharp and there was that time that he shot lightening at me." Katara's mouth dropped at she looked at him wide eyed. "But I mean that was for my Firebending mastery test and I don't think he was trying to kill me."

Sokka laughed, a high nervous sound, as Katara continued to stare at him as though he had ripped the head from an otter-seal and handed it to her. "You're kidding?"

"Uh... no?" Aang answered, a hand rubbing over the back of his neck nervously. "He's no pig-puppy, but he's not the worst guy I've ever met."

"Sounds like there's a story there buddy – tell us about it?" Sokka asked eagerly.

"Uh... sure," Aang leaned forward to begin his tale.

...

Aang tried to stifle a yawn, his position at the dais making him easily visible to every single member of the Council. The weariness was of his own doing of course – he had stayed up well past midnight talking with Toph and Sokka. Katara had remained in the room with them, occasionally piping up with a comment of her own, but stayed fairy inconspicuous otherwise.

He felt that he had gotten to know the Prince of the Southern Water Tribe fairly well the previous night. Sokka was funny and sarcastic and so unlike anyone Aang had met before. Toph and Sokka played off each other well, picking at each other's stories and jokes as the night went on. Aang felt that he and Sokka could be good friends given the opportunity and hoped that they would have that chance. Toph had been right in her relentless teasing – the Avatar did need friends his own age.

Eyeing the Southern Water Tribe delegation across the room he noted that Sokka wasn't doing as good a job at hiding his tiredness. The dark skinned man had heavy bags under his eyes and had propped his chin on his palm, his stare glassy eyed as Nun Yun talked about the proposed fruit harvest rates for the upcoming Autumn. By contrast, his sister looked fresh. Katara looked as though she had had a full night's rest, her complexion bright and hair twisted into a neat braid that draped over a slender shoulder.

Her eyes suddenly shifted and met his across the room, an eyebrow arching at him, and Aang felt a flush of heat sweep up his neck. Pulling his gaze away quickly, he darted a glance about the room and just about died when Iroh caught his eyes dead on and grinned. Aang was sure the aging Firebender would have flashed him a thumbs up if the hadn't been in such a formal atmosphere.

The morning passed sluggishly slow, the discussions continuing on about less important matters – minor trade routes and grain harvest expenses – before a break was called for lunch. Aang had stood, moving through the room, smiling and nodding at the other delegates. He had intended to head back to his suite for a private lunch (and a possible nap) when he was stopped by Hakoda, a large hand on his shoulder and an even larger smile across the older man's face.

"Aang, why don't you join us for lunch?" Hakoda asked, steering the Avatar from the room. "I would like it if you could – I want you to meet some of my councillors who have travelled from the South with me."

"Oh... uh, sure? That would be great – thank you Chief Hakoda," Aang answered, apprehensive as Hakoda continued to lead him. He heard Sokka's loud voice behind them, chatting away to Katara as they wove through the halls.

"What have I told you about that Chief stuff?"

"Sorry," Aang was sheepish, shrugging his shoulders apologetically. With a chuckle he continued, "I guess it was drilled into me in all those etiquette lessons the Sages and Lotus made me take."

"The men that make up those groups can become... tiresome after a while," Hakoda replied diplomatically and the two shared a mirth filled look. "My son had some things to say about you this morning."

"Really?" Aang answered. He was nervous, the older man's blue gaze penetrating him. "All good things I hope."

Hakoda laughed as they continued walking, clapping a massive hand onto Aang's shoulder. "I haven't heard him gush about someone that much since the first time we stopped at Kiyoshi Island and he met the pretty Leader there."

"Suki is a lovely, isn't she?" Sokka interjected loudly, practically splitting his father and the Avatar from each other. The younger Water Tribe man continued to exult about all of Suki's good points to his father as Aang fell back to walk next to Katara in awkward silence.


	4. Chapter 3

**To The Edge Of The Earth  
>Chapter 3<strong>

He tried not to fidget too much as Generals and Aristocrats moved past him with practised ease, wine glasses in hand and sweeping robes and dresses trailing on the ground behind them. Aang has to clench his fist to stop his fingers from reaching up and pulling at the collar of his tunic. The stiff clasps and rigid laces had taken a lot longer to arrange around his body than he cared to admit. The saffron, orange and burgundy formal robes were definitely suiting of his position as The Avatar, but Aang felt ridiculous – he felt more comfortable in layers of shoulder wraps and short trousers than this get up. Aang had known that formal dinners and galas would become a regular part of his life as the Avatar and that he would be expected to enjoy himself but he knew he was going to find it difficult when he was just so uncomfortable.

The urge to pull at one of the clasps rose through his chest like an itch and he winced. Two noble women who had been strolling past him had given him a strange look as his expression had twitched. Aang sighed – no one had approached him in the last twenty minutes. He had happily chatted with Lu Ten when he had arrived and had moved on to politely ask Lord Bei Fong about his health. He wasn't sure if people were avoiding him because he was the Avatar or if it was because he was horrendously awkward.

Sokka stalked through the crowd, smiling at Aang as he passed and throwing a wave over his shoulder as he made his way to the Northern Tribe's delegates. Aang glanced back towards the direction Sokka had came from, hoping his new friend's father would make an appearance and perhaps take pity on him. He wasn't sure whether to be pleased or distressed that it was Katara who appeared from the throng of people, a pale blue silk dress wrapped around her frame for the party. Her eyes caught his and she seemed to stop for a moment, an internal debate raging, before heading in his direction.

"You don't seem to be enjoying this at all," she said, stopping only a few steps away from him.

"This wasn't my favourite part of the Lotus' training," Aang answered honestly, the wine glass clutched tightly in his hand. He gave Katara a weak smile, tipping the glass towards her own. "You must be used to it though."

"Oh?" She quirked an eyebrow at him and he shrugged in reply. She laughed and it was music to his ears. "We don't really go in for this sort of stuff at home. Parties in the South Pole are more feasts and music and less small talk and gossiping. Less fancy dresses too."

"Sounds familiar," Aang replied, sipping from his glass. They stood in an awkward silence, both unsure where to look. He covertly stole a long look up the length of her body, noticing the subtle silver embroidery over the hem of her dress and on the navy blue obi around her waist. "You look lovely by the way, Princess Katara. Just great."

"Thank you," Katara answered graciously. If it hadn't been for the pretty flush blooming along her cheeks and the way her eyes hadn't been able to meet his as she uttered her replied, Aang would have thought that the Southern Princess received such compliments on a regular basis. She cleared her throat and her eyes darted around the room for a moment. "I'm normally quite unpopular at these events, as you can imagine, but it seems that you've usurped my position. Why does no one want to talk to you, Avatar Aang?"

"Because I'm just a stupid kid," he replied evenly, trying to avoid her penetrating blue gaze. She laughed and he looked up, raising his eyebrows. "What?"

"That just wasn't the answer I was expecting," Katara explained as she continued to stare at him. Her gaze was heavy and concentrated, as though she was trying to read him like a difficult to comprehend book. A small smile curved her mouth. "I guess you were pretty serious about proving my opinion on you as being wrong, huh?"

"Right now it's just a bonus," Aang answered with a shrug. He looked back out towards the room, trying to ignore the few pointed stares being thrown his way by a certain Fire Nation General. "What were you expecting me to say? That no one wants to talk to me because they're in awe of my immense power."

"Maybe," she offered sheepishly. Her own delicate shoulders rolled into a shrug when he gave her a wounded look. "Or perhaps that you would bend them into dust with an awesome display of the four elements simultaneously."

"Well… that's my party trick for later ruined," Aang replied with a straight face. Katara stared at him for a moment, disbelief flashing across her features before she laughed again. Aang struggled to push the heat of embarrassment from his face as Iroh definitely sent him a thumbs up from across the room.

The music changed, the large band striking up a more upbeat tempo. Generals around the room placated their wives, lacing their hands together to pull them to the dance floor. Aang glanced at Katara warily, watching her brows furrow as she became overly interested in her glass.

He coughed, a hand coming up to rub nervously at his throat before he turned to Katara with his other hand outstretched. "Would you like to... uh... dance?"

Her eyes darted between his outstretched and his own nervous gaze. Over the Avatar's shoulder she could see a number of other couples whirling around the dance floor, her own brother and an unrecognisable Toph included (though it looked as though Sokka was limping painfully).

"I – uh – I'm not sure, I don't really – this dress isn't really-"

"Oh, okay, never mind, it was stupid to ask and-"

"But if you really want to, I guess," Katara looked up from the depths of her wine glass and worried her lower lip between her teeth, a flush of embarrassment colouring her cheeks. "I mean, I've never really danced at one of these things since I'm not very popular and-"

"Then I suppose tonight will be a first for both of us," Aang replied, reaching out for her glass and placing both drinks on to the tray of a passing waiter. He turned to face her and held out his hand again, a sheepish smile on his face. Katara paused, her lips pursed, and Aang was sure for a moment that she had changed her mind and was about to politely decline his company.

But she surprised him. Her pout melted into a small smile – a shy smile, one which did not match the attitude that she had previous shown to him. Katara's hand was tiny compared to his own, Aang mused as it rested in his palm. Her skin was surprisingly smooth and soft and for a fleeting moment he wondered what she thought about the rough and calloused skin of his own hands. As quickly as the thought had crossed his mind, Aang shook it off and wrapped his fingers around Katara. He pulled her closer as he led her to the space of the dance floor, rolling his eyes as they passed Toph and Sokka who was most definitely limping.

As he turned towards Katara there was a flash of fear – he had danced before, the ghastly old men who had been training him since his sixteenth birthday had made sure he knew exactly how to behave in high society. But this was the first time he was dancing with a woman, and not one of the Sages who thankfully would ignore his blazing cheeks as he corrected the Airbender's posture.

Though Katara had claimed that banquets in the Southern Water Tribe were nothing like this extravagant affair she seemed to know exactly where her hand should rest on his shoulder and how high the other should grasp Aang's own. He easily fell into the waltz that the rest of the couples (save perhaps Sokka and Toph) were doing on the polished dance floor, leading Katara around in time to the music.

"I must admit," Katara started quietly, so only he could hear her words, "that I didn't think you would want to talk to me tonight. I've not been very pleasant to you."

"That doesn't sound like much of an apology," Aang joked, raising an eyebrow as they locked gazes.

"It's not," she replied. Their conversation stopped for a moment as Katara spun away from him. Aang's responding tug pulled her close to his chest – much closer than they had been only seconds before – and they both froze. Katara took half a step back, dropping her hands from where they had been pressed against the hard plane of his chest and cleared her throat as Aang stuttered to find their rhythm again. She had been surprised by the intense heat that had soaked through his robes. "I mean, I'm still not convinced that you're not going to be like Pakku or Wang before long. You're young – these men are going to warp you before long, especially if you don't want to be eaten alive at these meetings."

The song ended and they pulled away from each other, carefully bowing as etiquette required. The band rested for a few moments before striking up the next song. Aang held out his hand again and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not going to be one of those men, but guess I'll just have to convince you otherwise."

"I don't think you have the time for that, Avatar Aang," Katara replied, twirling under his arm. "There are only a few days of meetings left and then I'll be heading back to the Southern Water Tribe. It could be a very long time before we cross paths again."

"We'll just have to wait and see."

…

The meeting the morning following the gala was subdued to say the least.

Most of the Council members were slightly worse for wear and the first few hours of discussions had passed painfully slowly. Eventually a mid-morning recess had been called and everyone had bustled off to gulp in the fresh air to try and rejuvenate themselves. The rest of the morning had been reserved to discuss some minute detail about the Ba Sing Se train efficiency that had let most of the delegation zone out of thankfully.

In the middle of a long rant about the lateness of the morning trains, a rumble cut General Wang off mid-word. Had the ground not started to shake those assembled may have written it off as a change of weather beyond the walls of the hall. Glasses of water and pots of ink rattled off each other as the shaking became more severe, the loud rumbling growing closer.

Aang frowned as he looked around the others assembled. King Kuei looked like he was about to soil himself and the Avatar managed to restrain a sigh of contempt. Chief Arnook and Hahn seemed to be having a silent conversation with their eyes. He locked eyes with Sokka and shrugged, as he tried to feel something through the stone floor using his feet.

The air went still for a moment, a deep silence descending over the palace. Aang leaned over and pressed a palm flat onto the ground, hoping an extra point of contact would enhance his seismic sense. Something just didn't feel right.

There was a minute movement – so small that Aang was sure he wouldn't have felt it if he had been breathing in that moment. A movement so small, but so dangerous. For barely a second Aang froze, his shoulders tensing.

"Everybody get down! Now!" Aang leapt from his seat, using the currents of the air to propel himself to the back wall furthest from the door. Not waiting to check if the assembled council had followed his instructions, he planted his feet and jerked his hands up, a huge slab of Earth rising up as a layer of defence as a huge explosion of lightning wracked through the wall.

The ground shook and the remaining portion of walls on either side began to crumble. Aang heard yells as people moved around the room, some of the more capable Earthbenders creating support columns for the weak walls. There was a moment of stillness before the intense wave of heat barrelled through the destroyed brick and stone.

He lost count of how many Firebenders appeared in the confusion – there could have been a hundred for the amount of fire and smoke that rose about him. There was a maelstrom of bending all around him as those who were brave enough in the Council jumped to their feet to defend from the oncoming attack.

Glass shattered and rubble fell from the walls and roof as a battle raged around him. He could feel a stinging at the edge of his consciousness as he turned from the hastily risen defensive wall and came face to face with a smirking Firebender.

"I never thought it would be me who got the chance to cut down the Avatar," he cried gleefully, pulling his hands up into an attacking Firebending stance, flames licking at his skin. "Dreams do come true!"

The Firebending lashed an arm out and Aang ducked, the heat of the flame sucking moisture out the air. Aang retaliated, slamming a fist into the ground and knocking his opponent from his feet with a ripple through the groun. He kicked out as he jumped to his feet, a blast of air stopping the Firebender from getting up. A clenched fist drew rock from the ground and trapped the Firebender on the ground, his hands and legs bound to stop him from sending another wave of fire at Aang.

Aang turned and surveyed the rest of the room, thankful that so many of the Earth Kingdom delegates had served in the military – they had a majority of the room under control. Their only struggle was the damage the numerous fires were causing; wooden beams and panels were falling from the ceiling. With a sweeping gesture, Aang pulled as much water as he could sense in the room under his command, extinguishing as many of the fires as he could in quick succession.

He cried out at a sudden searing pain in his right arm, the smell of burning fabric – and to his horror – burning flesh reaching his nose as he dropped the water in his command and spun to see a crouching female Firebender. Her face was emotionless.

"Princess Azula sends her regards," she said, her voice dry and even as she pulled her arm back, readying another hot blast.

Aang lashed out before she could – he could feel a sharp nudge at the edge of his consciousness and he reacted before he was pulled under the control of the Avatar State. His Airbending threw the woman backwards, her body hitting the crumbling wall of the room at an incredible speed and bringing more of it down on top of her. Pain clouded Aang's mind as he peered at her and for a heart clenching moment he feared that he had killed her before he saw the subtle rise and fall of her chest. He clenched his left fist and stomped his foot at the same time, bending the debris to encase the woman much like he had with the first Firebender.

He saw another Firebender out of the corner of his eye and didn't hesitate before entombing the man up to his neck in rock. There was near silence in the hall as he turned once again to survey fight, he winced as pain seared down his right arm and finally dare to look at the mess the Firebender's flame had left.

"They've attacked the rest of the palace!" A guard had finally worked his way into the room, his tunic burned in places and dirt smudging his face. "We need help!"

All thoughts of his damaged arm left his mind as he turned and propelled himself across the hall towards the guard.

…

Sokka found him an hour or so later as he raised support columns in the main entrance of the palace. With a grim smile the Water Tribe Prince clapped a hand on his shoulder, asking him to follow him.

"We have a majority of the Firebenders in cells already," Sokka explained as he led Aang through the now destroyed palace hallways. They carefully picked their way through rubble, Aang extinguishing a few still burning fires with a wave of his hand. "We'll be taking them to interrogation soon but unfortunately it wasn't the entire group. Estimates from palace guards say that around a dozen of the attacking men and women managed to flee."

"This is a disaster," Aang replied, rubbing the hand of his good arm over his face. Sokka nodded before turning into one of the large banquet halls that had remained intact and had now became the command centre.

A majority of the Council, palace guests and palace staff were in the room. Most appeared physically unharmed though there were more than a few women and children crying. Sokka led Aang through the quiet crowd to an area cordoned off by curtains. The Avatar stopped in his tracks as he pushed the curtain aside, nearly dropping to his knees at the site.

The curtain had been hiding a small infirmary. Some of the Earth Kingdom Generals that Aang had only met in passing were lying on makeshift cots, bloodied up but alright otherwise. It was the sight of the Fire Nation Royal family that had caused his stomach to lurch and his breath to catch in his throat.

Prince Ozai was clearly dead. His already pale skin had turned an ashy grey in tone and there was a large rip in his tunic. The skin Aang could see through the frayed fabric was a sickening black. Lu Ten was in the cot next to him and looked no better. Taking a step closer Aang prayed to the Spirits, willing to see his friend's chest rise and fall. He held his breath, waiting in agonising silence. The sob of anguish caught in his throat as he realised that Lu Ten was also dead.

He turned, fearing the worst when he caught sight of Iroh's snowy hair on a cot a few steps over. His breath caught in his throat as he watched Katara move her hands over Iroh's body, the faint glow of healing chi coating their length. She was covered in dirt and soot, her dress ripped in a few places and hair pulled into a messy knot at the base of her skull. Aang took an unsteady step forward, watching as Iroh's chest rose with a rattling breath.

"Is he...?"

Katara glanced over her shoulder, rubbing her cheek absentmindedly against the fabric to try and stop the blood trickling from a small cut near her temple. She shook her head. "He's not dead."

"It was very clear who they were looking for," Hakoda stepped over to Aang, laying a comforting hand on his shoulder and guiding him to Iroh slowly. "Arnook and Hahn are also dead. Pakku remained largely unscathed and the White Lotus are planning to move him and Princess Yue to a safe location – though the Princess wants to return to her mother in the north so they may have some difficultly."

"But then what about them?" Aang gestured towards the two dead Princes, his eyes glued on the large burn across Iroh's chest as Katara continued to push healing water into his skin. "Why would their own people do this? Why are they..."

"The leader went straight for the Royal Family," Hakoda explained, he rubbed a hand over his face and Aang noticed how tired the man looked all of a sudden. "Two of the flunkies attacked the Northern Tribe and then another two targeted us."

"Spirits, are you okay?" Aang gasped, his eyes darting from the gruesome wound to scan over the Chief quickly. "I didn't even think, I had to-"

"We're fine, Aang," Hakoda reassured him with a small smile. "As if a couple of skinny Firebenders are a match for my son and me. I've eaten polar dogs bigger than them for breakfast."

"Gross," Katara sighed out, kneeling back onto her heels and letting the water she had been bending slosh to the floor. She turned to her father and Aang with a heavy stare. "There's nothing else I can do now – I've healed as much of the tissue as I can but I'm not sure how long it'll be before he's back on his feet."

"You've done well Sweetheart," Hakoda held his hand out to his daughter and hefted her to her feet, tucking her into the crook of his arm. She buried her face into his broad chest and sighed. Sokka gave his sister a sad look before turning to their father. "We're not one hundred percent sure but we think this was a coordinated attack."

"From what we've managed to get out of the Firebenders so far, or at least gotten from their bragging, there may have also been attacks in the Palace in the Fire Nation and both Water Tribes," Sokka continued, giving Aang a pained look. He rubbed a hand over his face and sighed. "But we'll need to complete the interrogations before we have more information."

Aang nodded before moving to crouch at Iroh's cot. He heard the three Southern Tribal members move away behind him, the two men murmuring quietly about plans for questioning the attackers. He stared at the pale face of one of his greatest friends, his heart heavy at the sight of the usually lively General so still and quiet.

During the hard parts of his training when he was sure that he couldn't live up to the expectations everyone placed on his shoulders, Aang had always sought out Iroh. The aging man was more like an Uncle to him than a teacher or an elder and could be counted on to provide a good cup of tea and an ear that would listen with a silent understanding for as long as Aang cared to talk. His advice had always been helpful and the Airbender was willing to bet one hundred gold pieces that he wouldn't be the man he was today without Iroh's help.

He reached out and grasped the dry hand of the injured General. There was nothing he wanted more than to be able to ask Iroh what he should do. It was with this thought that Aang bowed his head, his shoulders shaking as he tried to stop the silent tears.


End file.
